


Heaven

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Naemi's Heaven. Author's summary: Just some random smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724360) by [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi). 



Available here on box.com --> https://www.box.com/s/cr97eeuve4jbbj9p7nvk

Total time 1:26


End file.
